The Angel of Darkness
by salamin
Summary: A girl arrives at the niwa house a mouth after dark has been gone. There is so many things about this girl that u what to find out about. but what dose she really mean when she says she is darks female self. plz be kind and rivew this is my first fan fic


Original Writing

Based on 

D.

Anime/Manga

D.

Background story

This story is a mixture of the D. manga and the anime. It is all about Daisuke Niwa a normal school boy. Until he hit the age of fourteen when he came under his family curse. Now Daisuke has to take over the family job, being a phantom thief. His life turned upside down because every time he looked at Risa of Riku (girls he was and is in love with). He would turn into the legendary phantom thief Dark. With trying to control Dark he also has to avoid Satoshi. Satoshi has the other half of Dark Crad. At the end of the story Dark and Crad are pulled out of Daisuke's and Satoshi's body.

Now a girl has come to put Dark back into Daisuke's body and put an end to the curse. But this girl holds a deep dark secret within her that Daisuke will need to find out.

First letter

Dear Emiko,

The time has come. I feel that Dark is gone it is so painful. Darkness is starting to disappear and she is taking me with her. Emiko light killed my family and in the will I am to come to you. Dark will go back in Daisuke's body or I will die. Please write back.

You're sincerely

Charlotte

Stephenson

Second letter

Dear Charlotte,

I knew I would get a letter from you soon. As soon as I found out that dark was gone I knew the trouble would not stop. I am very sorry to hear what happened to your family. I knew that you would need to stay with us so don't worry. I am not going to tell Daisuke.

You're sincerely

Emiko

Niwa

Charlotte's monologue

What should I do? I need to go into the house but I am really worried. Emiko is waiting for me. Darkness can you talk to me? Tell me how you are…nothing. She must be weak it's taking its toll on me too. We haven't got long left. That's it I am going in if I don't I'm going to die with Darkness. It's time to meet the boy who my life is going to be joined with.

First part of the story

On a moonlit night a girl walks down a street, heading towards a house all by it self at the bottom of the street. The only thing the girl carries is a small cat. The girl gets to the door and stands there for a minute. Finally she raised her hand and knocks on the door. Daisuke comes to the door. "Hello how may I help you?" He looks at the girl, he doesn't recognize her. In a soft voice she says "is Emiko here?" The girl's voice takes him by surprise. "Mum can you come here". Emiko heads to the door spots the girl and in a surprised voice says "Charlotte!"

Daisuke Monologue

Who is this girl? She knows my mum by why does she. She looks half dead has she not eaten for a week? Why is she here? Is it to do with Dark .No it can't be Dark's been gone for a month nearly. Why I'm I sensing something strange from her. It feels like a strong magical power. It feels as strong as the Second Hand of Time. Ok I need to find out what this is all about!

Second part of the story

'Mum what's this about? Why do you know this girl"? Emiko stared at her son. Suddenly grandpa and Kosuke entered the doorway. "Emiko I think you should tell him" said Kosuke. "Tell me what Dad? What do you need to tell me?

Emiko said "this girl holds Darks female version … Darkness."

They went down to the basement and went to the place where they did the summoning to get Dark into Daisuke's body. They sat down and Charlotte started to speak. "I have come here for two reasons: the first one is that my family is all dead and in the will I was to come to you. The second reason is because I need to put Dark back into Daisuke's body". Suddenly Daisuke buts in "hey I understand why you have to come live with us, but why do you need to put Dark back inside my body, I just got my life back to normal!?"

"Daisuke if I don't put Dark back inside your body I am going to disappear!"

Daisuke Second Monologue

What on earth is happening! This Girl shows up at our house and tells me that she needs to live with us. That was a surprise just by it self. Then she tells me that she needs to put Dark back into my body. This is too much Why is this happening to me? My life has just got back to normal and now this. What I would really like to know is how she is going to put Dark back in side my body?

Charlotte's Second Monologue

Oh my what have I got myself into. This is really bad?! Ok girl, cheer up you can sort this out… I think? Ahh the pain is getting worse I need to do the summoning soon or else! I need to do this to carry on the Stephenson name and for my mum and dad. I will get my revenge on that thing that killed them and the rest of my family. Ok it's time… let do this Darkness!

Third part of the story

"Ok you lot I need your help to get Daisuke ready for the summoning. Emiko you and your dad help me with the summoning. Kosuke you go get Daisuke ready. We are going to put Dark back into Daisuke now!"

Five minutes later everything for the summoning was ready. "Daisuke." "Yes." …

"I'm really sorry if I didn't have to do this I wouldn't but if I don't I am going to die with Darkness… I'm really sorry."

"Charlotte I know it isn't your fault if we don't do this you will die… but I do miss Dark so I don't think it will be too bad… hopefully." Suddenly Emiko said "Charlotte lets start" after that the summoning started. Charlotte chanted the spell of summoning. "Angel of darkness come forth from the darkness and become alive again!" While Charlotte was chanting the spell her body and Daisuke's started to change. The hair started to change. First Charlotte's hair from brown to black, Daisuke's hair changed from red to purple and then their hair started to grow. Then they grew taller and then faces started to change. They were changing into Dark and Darkness. The last thing to change was the eyes they changed to purple too. The summoning spell was finished.

Dark's Monologue

What I'm back? What happened to me? Why am I split again? No it's not that it is something else. What could it be wait… is that Darkness? It is, but why was there a girl born with magic powers from the Stephenson family? How? There hasn't been one for nearly one-hundred years. That's why I am back then, it's because the girl who carries Darkness within her was going to disappear with Darkness.

Darkness's Monologue

Oh yes. It worked. The spell worked, Dark is back and I'm not going to disappear. But it was close, another day and we would not be here. It's been a hundred years since I last saw Dark. He has not changed one bit. I bet he's been flirting with other girls while I have been gone… no he's definitely kissed lots of other girls wile I have been gone. But the angel of darkness needs a sacred maiden. Still, though he needs a slap… I'm going to give him it now!

Forth part of the story

Both Darkness and Dark got up at the same time and looked at each other. "Darkness how can this be? There has not been a magical person in the house of Stephenson so how?" Darkness seemed troubled.

"You are wrong about that; Charlotte's dad had some magical power but not a lot. When Charlotte was born she inherited the magical power from her dad: but Charlotte's power is so much stronger than her dads."

"Oh… that's why. So you were disappearing, so you put me back in Daisuke's body." Darkness suddenly slapped him hard right across his face!

"OW what on earth was that for?"

"To help change both of us back." Suddenly both of the bodies were coved in darkness and changed back to Charlotte and Daisuke.

"He's back and my life is turned upside down again." Suddenly Charlotte burst into laughter. "You really need to live with him plus me and Darkness."

Description about Darkness

Darkness is one the angels of darkness. Her hair is as black as a starless night sky. Her eyes strike fear into those who oppose her (They also make boys fall in love with her.)Her body is much different than Charlotte's body. Darkness look's about seven-teen. The behavior of Darkness is cold . She won't be one that you can take advantage of easily. She is in love with Dark.


End file.
